Villain to Hero: A Flinx Story
by chi9273
Summary: Jinx: -villain Kid Flash: -hero Can Kid Flash save Jinx from the bad side? Will Jinx be able to become the villain she "wants to be"? Find out in this flinx story! *I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters!
1. Prologue

A girl with long, dark brown hair with neon pink streaks was walking on the streets. She has bright pink eyes and looked at age of around 6. She approached a bald, old looking man.

"Umm... Excuse me sir, but I'm just a poor girl that has been living in the streets. I just wanted to ask you if you give me money.", she asked in her pure soft, childish voice.

"Why do you think I would money to such an ugly girl? I'm not just going to waste and give my money to you! You're just a UGLY GIRL!", he yelled angrily. She ran away to a dark alley.

"Why do I always seem to be running away?", she thought while letting her tears spill out.

(A couple of hours later)

The little girl decided she should continue asking for money. She was walking and passed through some buildings. Everywhere she walking the windows would crack, people get injured.

"I'm sorry! Let me help you.", the girl running to the nearest person who she just injured.

"Ahh! GET AWAY FROM ME!", the woman scream while running away from her, "Here just take my money. Take it! Just don't hurt me." And then she was gone.

"I'm sorry.", she said in a very quiet voice.

"You shouldn't be.", said a unfamiliar voice, "I have to say you did a remarkable job on getting money and hurting people."

"I didn't do it on purpose. Who are you?", the little girl said in a frightened voice.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sebastian Blood, but people call me Brother Blood. I know a place where children like you have special abilities. This place is called the H.I.V.E. Academy. Would you like to come there?"

"No thank you. I... I'm fine.", she said while trying to make a run for it.

"To bad, you don't get to make a choice."

Suddenly she bursted out and turned around, "Wait I would like join H.I.V.E. Academy."

 _Mind control,_ Brother Blood thought, _it always work._

"Well what are waiting for, let's go." he said, "Anyway what is your name?"

"Jinx"

 **11 years later and Jinx's POV**

I gazed around the museum looking for the necklace. I really need it. Good luck. Anything to get this bad luck out. There it is.

"You do know that is good luck. And you're bad luck.", Seemore said.

"Like I care." I looked at the necklace.

"Perfect", I thought .

"H.I.V.E. Five lets go!", I yelled to my team. Oh I never introduced myself. The names Jinx. I'm bad luck. I'm the proud leader of the team H.I.V.E. FIve. There's Seemore, GIzmo, Billy Numerous, Kid Wykkyd, and Mammoth. They're not the best, but the only people I can find. I'm only using these losers so I can join the big leagues. I graduated from Dark Prep Academy and H.I.V.E. Academy. Being the top student. I looked around the museum and it all suddenly happened: everything we had gone. MY NECKLACE WAS GONE. INSTEAD THERE WAS A STUPID ROSE. I knew we were going to get caught by whoever this person was.

"Run!", I yelled to my team.

 **Author's Note: Hi! I'm going to change the POVs once in a while. Also sorry for the spelling mistakes and for it being so short, it's my first story in Wattpad. I'm going to try to write a chapter on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. I also want to thank NabicanEmpress for her help. Without her help, I might have quit writing! Also there is a petition that I just signed about saving the Teen Titans season. Here is the link if you want to sign the petition too:**

p/get-a-6th-season-of-teen-titans-on-adult-swim?utm_medium=email&utm_source=petition_signer_receipt&utm_campaign=triggered&share_context=signature_receipt&recruiter=850346980


	2. Lightspeed Part One

"I wanna know who did this. I wanna find and make them pay.", I yelled angrily to my team while holding the rose and breaking it.

"Somebody has a boyfriend!", Gizmo sneered. Wait what did he say? I don't who gave me this stupid rose. Does he really think I would like a bitch who took my necklace? With my eyes turning pink, I sent him a jinx.

"Hey! My chair!" Mission accomplished.

"So we got busted. What's the big deal? We get busted all the time.", Mammoth snapped. Are these people really retards? I know that we get busted, but not always.

"You don't understand! What that stupid hero took from me was something I need.", I snapped.

"Well, we can always rob that museum next time, right Billy?" Billy said.

"Yeah Billy.", five other Billies said. Wait, what the hell? Since when have these Billies come here?

"Fine. Gizmo, I need you to find out who that hero. If there's a new hero in town we need to torture him and make his life a living hell.", I ordered my team, "Everybody else work out your skills. We need to make sure this hero doesn't survive."

Kid Flash's POV:

I remember looking at her beautiful pink eyes and her light grey skin. She was so beautiful. I would have gone flirt with her but, she was a villain. I flashed around the building taking away all the stuff they were stealing. I went outside and cut a fresh rose, almost as beautiful as her. I went back to the museum and took that necklace off her hand. I put the rose on her hand. For a moment, I felt her hand. They were so soft and silky. But that only lasted a moment. I flashed around the museum.

"Run!", I heard her voice for the first time. Huh, so she must be the leader of this team. I made sure they were gone, although I would do almost anything to see that girl again. I put all the stuff back where it belonged and gave a report to the police. After that I went Titans Tower. Of course it was empty. I went to the TV and went to the villian folders, where the Titans kept there enemies. Damn the first thing was a picture of those people and words saying: "Hive Five". I clicked the image and it said:

 **"The** **Hive Five** **are a group of criminal students from the** **H.I.V.E Academy** **who are lead by** **Jinx**. **"** So that must be her name. I clicked her name and this came:

 **"Real Name: Unknown**

 **Place of Origin: Unknown**

 **Residence: Jump City**

 **Species: Metahuman**

 **Affiliations: Dark Way Prep, Junior H.I.V.E. Academy, H.I.V.E. Academy, Brotherhood of Evil **

**Friends: H.I.V.E. Five Members**

 **Family: Unknown**

 **Powers & Abilities: -Sorcery and jinxes -Manipulating the probability of bad luck (Probability control) -Very advanced gymnastic skills -Master acrobat -Enhanced agility -Very skilled in hand-to-hand combat **

**Character History:**

 **Somehow recruited to Hive Academy, Jinx is a villain that should not be messed around with. Her first mission was to destroy the Titans. Jinx and her team managed to force the Titans to get out the tower, but then the Titans came back and managed to defeat the team. Jinx is apparently the only member in her team who took her criminal career seriously, as the other members all displayed a serious lack of initiative and a remarkably short attention span."** Wow. Well shes certainly something. But I bet she can change her into a hero. Because from the looks of it she doesn't seem to be enjoying it. _I need to get her off my mind._ I turned on the TV and watch a basketball game. It was the Clippers V.S. the Trail Blazers.

15 MInutes Later:

DANG IT! IT HAS BEEN 15 MINUTES AND I STILL CAN'T GET JINX OUT OF MY MIND! I should go to sleep. I went to Titan's guest room and changed into my pajamas. The guest room had salamander orange walls and blood red curtains. I turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep. But still, I couldn't go to sleep. I only saw Jinx for a moment and now she's been stuck in my head. Suddenly my Teen Titans communicator started vibrating. Huh, it was the same museum where I first met Jinx. Well I should go to the museum.

In the museum:

Once arrived, I looked around to see if there was anybody. Well there was nobody. I was about to leave until I noticed a pink haired girl walking across from me. _Jinx!_

She didn't seem to notice me until I asked, "Need a little luck?"

"It's only a myth. Who are you?", she snapped while casting me a mean glare.

"Kid Flash, fastest boy alive."

"Are you suppose to be a good guy or something?"

"One of the best.", I said while looking at my fingers pretending to not care.

"Well aren't you gonna take me to jail?", she questioned while crossing her arms.

"I thought maybe I get to know you first." Well, like I said, I can learn a few stuff about her. She just stood there, made a small, angry noise and rolled her eyes. There was just silence. _Huh maybe she doesn't want to tell you._ Ughhhh now its just awkward.

"Why do hang around with those losers?", I said trying to break that silence, "That team of yours is only holding your back."

"I know! That's what I keep telling- what do you know?", she rebuked while giving me a nasty glare.

"I know you're too smart for this."

"Oh is this the part where you try and convert me? Make me see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time.", she said.

"When your as fast as me, time is something you've got plenty of.", I flashed and came back a couple of milliseconds later, "Croscent?"

"It's too late for me anyways.", she told me sadly while turning her back towards me and walking away.

"It's never too late.", I said while walking to her. She turned around and looked at me.

"What about the H.I.V.E. Five? They'd come after me.", Jinx asked.

"Let me worry about them."

"Where will I go? What will I do?", she stammered .

"Trust me.", I said. while holding up my hand. She was hesitating and looked at me and then my hand. I gave a small smile. _She's going to be going to be a hero. She's going to be a hero. She's going to be a hero._

"On second thought, NA.", she put her hand up in the air and shot me a jinx. How could have I fall into this? I fell a couple of feet away from her. I looked up and saw Mammoth right in front me. Soon came Kyd Wykkyd came out of nowhere and that duplicator guy started making clones of himself. Oh and eyeball guy came too. Jinx started coming and stood next to duplicator guy and eyeball guy.

"For someone so fast, you're a little bit slow.", Jinx said.

"Whos the loser now?", midget kid told me and used his jetpack to fly up towards me. Oh God, I fell into trap. Good _job Kid Flash._

"You're about to become a speedboat.", Mammoth said.

"Only one problem with that plan, big guy. You'll have to catch me first.", I said then started running into clone guys and making them fall down. I then started fighting with Mammoth.

"Miss me. Missed again. Nope. Over here."

"Catch!", Eyeball guy said and threw me his eyeball. Damn that eyeball was heavy! I groaned and fell to the floor. I was about to get up when midget kid came flying up towards and put this pink, thick thing was attached to me. I tried running away, but still I couldn't leave.

"AHHHH.", I started making dust and that weird thing couldn't get off me. I started moving everywhere and wrapped the pink thing around midget kid. I began running again and made a sharp turn. Midget kid then flew and fell down into the floor. Haha. _Kid Flash-1. H.I.V.E. Five-0._ The clone guy started making duplicates of himself and started surrounding me while I was running. I kept on running but I just saw those clones. I kept in making random turns when he least expected it but it was like he could read my mind.

"Run run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me... catch you... I'm Billy Numerous!", he said. That was his name? What type of name is that? Finally I escaped Billy. But only for a moment. The Billies started making a pyramid but I just ran into them and made them fall down. I continued running until Kyd Wykkyd appeared out of nowhere and was preparing to punch me but I just did flip and flashed around. But Kyd Wykkyd kept on teleporting every time I took a corner.

"So what are you psychic or something?" He pointed to the eyeball guy, who was scanning me. I backed away.

"We're your heat amp. dummy!", he said, "Mammoth now!" He broke the wall and grabbed me.

"Oh no, you can't!", I gasped and started shaking my head. I kept on doing until I burned his skin.

"AHHHH", he yelled and let me go. I flashed and made everything in my way fall down. I kept on running. _Wheres Jinx?_ Just when I thought of that, I slipped on to a puddle and right in front of me was Jinx.

"Oh did I move that?", Jinx said while holding one of the caution signs. She then hit me with it and all I saw me was black.

Jinx's POV:

YES! WE GOT THEM! Honestly, this was way much easier than I expected.

"Alright, Mammoth you go take him to the headquarters. I'll see you guys.", I said while going to my motorcycle. _Hmmmm does he really think I can do better than this? I'm a jinx. I can't do better than this. I wish though..._


	3. Memories

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a220b6f6d185ea1e0752504fa69a5664"Jinx's POV:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64717782ab1df21ff8d10354ba00e09c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hmmmm does he really think I can do better than this? I'm a jinx. I can't do better than this. I wish though... sometimes I remember when I was innocent and then they found me... they took me to the academy.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a709802c57828ee2799c8aac218a88"Third POV: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b4188c1ad663f4c6af1b52c5ca936b""All right settle down now. I SAID NOW. We have a new student, or should I say recruit to join the H.I.V.E. Academy. Jinx will you come in.", an old lady with grey hair said. A pink-haired girl, looking around the age of 11 came in the classroom. There was murmurings around the classroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05ad71e042be701de9bdd5553e5a7d08""SILENCE!", the lady yelled, "I will not tolerate this behavior. Now would anybody like to give Jinx a tour?" She looked around and saw one of her favorite students raising her hand. "Alright Cheshire you can show her the school." The pink-haired girl seemed to hesitating whether or not if she should go, but then went following the girl known as Cheshire. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="e22a7ec8648c64d90c87596f10406eb9" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6efd11be36d7846cdbcb22a73fc9cb83"In the hallway:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c8fe47c69ea155437134ac8bdc09424""So your name is Jinx right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56cf4f7a0f9ed798949d1d5157437472""Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24b4fbe67262368eb3cfe3d2925124e6""This your first time going to a school for villains?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16361ca846bbdf0f9687da445e9bda19""No, I went to Dark Way Prep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e95b416610831277d6a096300ef67fa""DARK WAY PREP!?", the black haired girl exclaimed with her mouth so wide that it'll probably touch the ground, "That's where 'the best of the best students go to', according to Headmistress Wilson."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e8e744d918049041649d998b6111e17""I never heard of that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="932081f4d21130db36de9a2d38b430e4""You haven't. But ITS THE BEST SCHOOL. Oh I forgot, I'm suppose to be giving your tour. Here's the agility course and here is the training room..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="637cb4387cc242e21b6ce0c38469f3bb"37 minutes later:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e68e12355407a3152df60f232d19707c""Do you have superpowers?", Jinx asked, hoping that she isn't the only with powers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b55135f084bdc31acd3f156db641b8a0""Yeah, but it's just turning invisible. I'm learning material arts though. How about you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a454add33d6cbe44f042080587c5cb""Well my name says it all. I can do jinxes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7eb9a6d3f4b37643e31e46ce3c7a09""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba0cf85c2defd1dd32b0bdab6bd1e541""Look. Is there any garbage I can use or anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6819410c48550e2b6ca6e98acc0ed9da""Yeah over there.", Cheshire said while pointing to trash full of garbage and with the H.I.V.E. logo. Jinx's eyes soon turned fuzzy and her face was full of concentration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e1fb8c664073f2a4bbf54f191ffcdd8""Hey are okay? Your eyes are turning pink. JINX! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!", Cheshire yelled, her face now full of worry. And then there was a sudden.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="df1ce3cb9727efabbf09940de1b1b462" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="508fa871bc2486ce4b7f07d48b87da62"The garbage can soon exploded and Cheshire screamed so loud that one of the windows broke. All the garbage was everywhere. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c9d7350b1193aacfc9b645f78246124""Crap, the teachers are going to kill us.", Cheshire murmured. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a930405bfd9861679479b80d208e9d8b"Jinx gave her a nervous glare. "Will they really do that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="984ddad801b9ac3ea4a0d4618021d489""Depends if they're really pissed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df78265ac168f18fb3023a33151eb57""Now Cheshire and Jinx I believe your tour should be over by now.", Ms. Wilson said, "The children are having lunch right- WHAT IS THIS. MY OFFICE. NOW." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3115b07dd5a4969d96c757a3bb5a18ec""We're dead.", Cheshire whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="692b62bdce477e96575d37d9e5183b64" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d6959cc44bf4f12593debf9137f57c"In the office:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="736da71b30646ca6ff0f93fbd25e6ebd""So would one of you two care to explain WHY THE HALLWAY IS FULL OF GARBAGE! How could this happen, Cheshire I expect better from you. As for you Jinx, you may be new here but we do not accept these things to happen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9431e5fb5fcf1c01a80dad4f8955206""Ms. Wilson I... I can explain...", Cheshire stuttered, "You see-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ffb036bde08ddc1043d334c997acb2""No, Headmistress Wilson. Let me explain. I'm not sure if you know but I have the ability to control bad luck. I can control some of it, but not all of it. I always end up breaking, or in this case exploding something. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry.", Jinx blurted out, preparing for the worst. There was a deadly silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1715cc692ab5b8d725a5ec04875d6fc""Wait a moment... you have the power to control bad luck? We are one lucky academy.", Ms. Wilson said, her suddenly voice full of happiness, "Now no hero will get in our way! Forget about a punishment! You too can leave now before I change my mind!" The two girls exchanged a startled look and then quickly left. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48c9a90bb0cd6bcd6091b7d82088a15b""What happened there?", Cheshire asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b2c6db26f080d2f22fcef258d94ebb0""Oh... you see I may have lied, but at least we weren't going to get a punishment or die.", Jinx said, "But that can't kill us right... it's not like anybody was going to find out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e326f8e2ff903d497aa9f2a41f396ed""You're a lifesaver, Jinx. How about you sit with me and my friends during lunch?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="709e72013b17d44486e8c5bf63148094""I don't see why not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30623f8b0357548ecef5c68a5f54bd6a"In cafeteria: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="688ec35a7d25cb7f9e2ac74fac3e953c"They kept on walking until they stopped in front of a table. In front of them were a white-haired girl and a blonde girl with a pink puffy dress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cea30407944d92f0f2299ae177f300cf""There you are Jade! What took you so long? I had to be sitting with em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kitten. /emWhy are we ever friends with her anyways? And whos that girl?", the white-haired girl said while giving an angry glare to the one named Kitten./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71918367b5d8d54f39957c794f1f0a5e"" One, I got called into Ms. Wilson's office. Two, we're friends with her dad bribed us. And three, this girl is my is Jinx.", Cheshire said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42c462d11e6ff5cf27fd158164abb093""Is anything like Kitten?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84dc40a415cf5258782087bf1f7baed4""Hell no. She isn't a snitch and got me out of a punishment.", Cheshire said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823e544c169885d1a396fa4677d4e2b9""HELLO! I'M STILL HERE!", the blonde barked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8eeaef63dd26b157031d872c548fb74""Wait hold on a style="box-sizing: border-box;" She got you out of a punishment? /emHow the hell did she do that? Even I can't do that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dfd6de970ecb4689d937bbd096b7d42""Yeah, Jinx just told them that she can't control her powers. Then Ms. Wilson just suddenly got happy and was saying things like we're going to destroy the heroes!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4c96a2c0757aa52778cece95ef8e93""You're lucky you're probably one of her favorites. Even I'm not her favorites and I'm her niece. Rose Wilson.", she said while taking her hand out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="769d53c172fe12306c42cce80e63214c""Jinx."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aadab9690cd1df2397835e962e195c37""So you have powers what can you do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36935418d754220c98492ad8516f483e""Control bad luck."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dfc4e31d0a4930b0b923d565a513216""What do you mean?", Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad259a6abb80779fc3f27409d2d38814""I got me and Cheshire out of the punishment, when she asked me that. I don't think I won't be able to do it again.", Jinx said with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="dbccf1779bb1f11161ed490369567f83" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29084ad0137f28140dcf6d37cbf56a43"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"2 years later and Jinx's POV:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391ee2107f89fa42c5eb8bff21623901""Honestly I wish could still be in the H.I.V.E. Academy. But now I be a leader of that stupid team.", I said angrily, "Why couldn't I been in a team with you guys?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbf3d50d8716780d4578a900eefdff20""Because my dad likes torturing me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d47ada35f0e97aeb229744189e26f6d""No offense, Rose, but do you really need to be pissed at you dad right now in these circumstances?", Jade said, "I mean we get it, your dad likes torturing you, you're not the only one. Anyways, I'm going to miss you Jinx. You're one of my best friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="056530534ab6d308d7636925a4cc59d1""I'm going to miss you too, but its not going to be that long. You do know I'm just going to use them right?", I told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92506caf6f4a6a8fc70c112e68f3c90d""I know but it's going to seem like decades. And you're going to be working with em style="box-sizing: border-box;"t/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hose weirdos./em", Jade said while giving my soon to be teammates disgusting glares./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d864d55ed93776246872811ea5f716fc""I know, I'm going to live with them. I mean there's the shorty and the ones thats thats too tall. I wish we could be a team."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af908f75b17d67f6ce30099502832b46""But nooo my dad had to take one of my friends and put her in a different team!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c842c3044da677af931f21ac4015631b""Its alright Rose.", I said, "We can do revenge on him later. Well I better get going."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe0dcf6d0a6e7b99aaa1a239e9130488""Wait Jinx, if you need help or something, you can always call me.", Jade said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf7c656df01b4f10c3efc26339990937""Alright, I'll see you guys then. Bye." I said while giving Rose and Jade a group hug. Then a couple of minutes passed by and I left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a9ce4d7acd27a790e493d64347f613""I'm your leader, Jinx. You will do what I tell you. Our first mission will be to destroy the Teen Titans.", I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="3879829ec8264519593d07ada1247864" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee069230dca098937fa94f8f3d364c6e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Author's Note:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ec0ffe9c87628d15ddb0a68314ae001"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So basically this chapter is about Jinx being in the H.I.V.E. Academy. This is an import/spanspan style="font-weight: bold;"ant chapter. There will a lot of flinx (and when I say a lot, I mean a lot) by around chapter nine. I know it will be a long wait, but once there is chapter nine, then will be flinx for the rest of the chapters!/spanspan style="font-weight: bold;" /span/p 


End file.
